


Day 7: Free Space - Sense8 AU

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Aside from like, First Shinobi World War, Frankly I'd kill for some canon on founders era Suna, Gen, Hashirama is dead, I'd put more characters in the cluster but there are no old people from other villages., I'd say it's a fix it fic, M/M, Onoki - Freeform, but in different ways, but let's be real, or Iwa. Or Kumo., things are going to go just as badly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the middle of Shinobi World War One, a nameless shinobi gives birth to a cluster that will shape the fate of the continent.





	Day 7: Free Space - Sense8 AU

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, Chiyo and the Sandaime Kazekage weren't alive at the same time as the Konoha founders. Unfortunately, the Sandaime Kazekage is much cooler than the Nidaime Kazekage (and I wanted to include Chiyo) so I have abused my executive author powers to mush the timelines a bit. It's what Kishimoto would have done.

It happens on a nameless battlefield, bloody like any other. The fight is waning from the enemy nin, and Tobirama is beginning to tire. It has been three solid days of fighting and he has barely paused for food, much less for sleep. He is thinking of home, of victory and sleep and the next battle, when he skewers a nin on his blade and feels his muscles lock. 

Her hite-ate is gone, or at least not visible. She might be from mist, with her pale hair and pale eyes, but her features and chakra are too warped with hatred for him to discern anything precisely. 

"I have a gift for you, Hokage," she rasps, though Tobirama does not see her lips move, "May it give you as much grief as it has me."

Then, she is sliding off his sword, eyes clouding, and Tobirama must move on, foreboding pushed to the back of his mind. 

\---

Senju Mito, formerly of the Uzumaki clan, formerly of an least some use on the battlefield, shuts her eyes in preparation for meditation.  
The kyuubi stirs at that thought, and Mito releases it with a soft sigh. There is nothing productive to be had in wishing. For now, she must be calm. 

Something shifts as she sinks into the depths of her mind, and instead of finding herself in front of the kyuubi's cage, she opens her inner eyes to a desert, featureless and tranquil. 

Well, tranquil for a moment. Before her, perhaps half a mile distant, the sand begins to stir. 

Her eyes alone are not quite sharp enough to understand the shape of the situation, but her sensor skills are strong. The chakra at the center of the raging sand is too potent to be human. 

It twists, grasping and weaving through the desert. Searching, perhaps. 

Mito has no desire to face a tailed beast without her husband or brother in law for backup, especially not with the kyuubi restless inside her, so she draws her senses back before the beast can scent her. 

"Impressive, isn't it," a man comments, far too close for her comfort. 

Mito turns her head to face him, learned grace keeping her expression politely neutral. He's handsome enough, she supposes, with blue-black hair, pale skin, and paler eyes, but her tastes have always run towards warmer colors. In any case, the man doesn't wait for her response. 

"It's unusual," he continues, "To find anyone willing to walk the desert with me. Rarer still for someone to do so without me noticing." 

Mito continues to watch him. He seems to believe that they aren't within the confines of her mind - which is problematic regardless of the truth of the situation. She doesn't like to think what may come of mental constructs that don't know her, but if she isn't in her mind...

"May I have the honor of your name?" the man asks. 

Mito opens her mouth, but before she can decide to respond, she is sitting again in her house, alone once more.

\---

Tobirama, after his return to the village and a generous night's rest, decides to bring the issue to Mito. He can sense no changes in the quality of his chakra, nor any foreign interference, but the woman's dying words echo unpleasantly in his ears. Whatever her 'gift' was, he would rather it didn't take him by surprise. 

Mito is his equal in sensing and his superior in seals. An outside perspective is clearly necessary to understand what was done to him, and as a seal master, his sister in law is the best person to undo it. 

Tobirama stumps down the hall towards his kitchen, knowing Mito will disapprove if he doesn't at least make an attempt at breakfast. 

It's a surprise, though not an unpleasant one, to find Mito already considering the contents of his pantry. 

"Mito," he greets, "Good morning."

Her eyes flicker to him, and he can sense her surprise - odd, given that she's in his house.  
"I am not my brother," Tobirama says wryly, "I cannot sleep for more than half a day." 

"And no one would accuse Hashirama of starving himself," Mito says simply, edged with grief. 

"There wasn't the time for food," Tobirama replies. 

Mito raises a single, slender eyebrow, managing to convey her opinion that he could have and should have made the time without unnecessary words. She steps away from the pantry, and Tobirama rustles around for something edible, the better to appease her with. 

"I have a question for you," Tobirama says, pulling plain rice and a slightly wilted apple from the cupboard. 

"Oh?" Mito says, feigning polite disinterest. "Is that why you're in my house?"

Tobirama stops, and blinks at her. "We're in my house."

"Look around, honored brother," Mito folds her arms over her chest, sounding mildly amused.

Tobirama looks, but it is his own kitchen he sees, his own faintly dusty flooring, his own unruly garden. 

"Mito," he begins, and then stops. As soon as he looks over at her, his own kitchen ends and Hashirama's careful woodwork begins. 

Tobirama swallows. 

"Mito," he says, "Look behind me."

He sees the realization dawn on her face, her eyes widening faintly, her chakra flaring in disbelief. 

"I'm coming over," Tobirama says, but his words land on empty air. 

Still, he gets the sense that Mito is anticipating him. 

\---

Akasuna no Chiyo, chief puppeteer of the sand, would rather be doing anything other than paperwork. 

Normally she'd have dumped it on her brother by now and gone back to developing poisons or training new recruits. But Ebizo is out on a mission with the rest of her squad and Chiyo is stuck here on mandatory leave. When she’d advocated for this, to keep the shinobi of her village from crumbling, she hadn’t thought it would backfire on her like this.

More fool she, apparently.

Chiyo lets out a breath, not quite enough to be a sigh, and glances out of her window. She expects sun, sand, a hawk’s dark body against the brilliant blue sky.

Instead, her eyes meet rock.

With the instincts of a war-hardened shinobi, one on the frontlines more often than not, Chiyo springs to her feet and spins, assessing her surroundings.

She is surrounded by darkness, by dirt, by the feel of walls closing inwards, by the scent of faint, dripping water. This is not her home - were she to guess, she’d place herself somewhere behind Konoha lines, in a prison or a cave. Which is impossible, unless someone planted a teleportation seal in her office since the last time she’d left it.

There’s a presence on the other side of the chamber. Chiyo can sense malice, arrogance - but also loneliness. Which is impossible, since she’s never been even a halfway competent sensor.

She steps forward, hands reaching into her robes for her specially poisoned senbon.

“Who are you?” she demands of the figure, slumped in shadow on the other end of the room, his dark hair obscuring his face.

The man snorts, but slowly tips his chin up anyways. Even in the darkness, without more than a candleflame’s worth of light, Chiyo can discern the burning red of his eyes.

“My name,” he purrs, “Is Uchiha Madara.”


End file.
